chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Portuguese(Brazil)
Copie o texto abaixo e cole-o no Notepad do Windows (ou algum outro editor que salve texto plano em WIN1252), em seguida salvando o arquivo com o nome ptbr.lng. // CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes // by Fernando Bassani - Brasil // Revisado e atualizado por: Bremm // Revisado (de novo) e acrescido de mais entradas por: RJP // Se você puder melhorar essa tradução, envie-nos um cópia por email. Obrigado! 1 "Menu Principal" 2 "Parametros RAW" 3 "Parametros OSD" 4 "Parametros Histograma" 5 "Parametros zebra" 6 "Parametros scripts" 7 "Definicoes de visual" 8 "Miscelanea" 9 "Parametros de depuracao" 10 "Restaura opcoes originais..." 11 "Salva opcões agora..." 12 "Voltar" 13 "RAW" 14 "Salva em RAW" 15 "Subtracao de quadro negro" 16 "RAW somente na 1a foto" 17 "RAW e JPG na mesma pasta" 18 "Prefixo do arquivo RAW" 19 "Extensao do arquivo RAW" 20 "OSD" 21 "Exibe OSD" 22 "Exibe estado RAW/EXP" 23 "Exibe outros valores" 24 "Indice de zoom" 25 "Exibe calculadora DoF" 26 "Exibe relogio" 27 "Editor de disposicao OSD" 28 "Parametros da bateria" 29 "Histograma" 30 "Exibe histograma ao vivo" 31 "Tipo de histograma" 32 "Modo do histograma" 33 "Exibe sobrexp/subexp histograma" 34 "Ignora picos de limite" 35 "Ajuste automatico de escala" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Exibe Zebra" 38 "Modo de Zebra" 39 "Limite de Subexposicao" 40 "Limite de Superexposicao" 41 "Restaura visualizacao original" 42 "Restaura OSD" 43 "Exibe sobre zebra" 44 "Script" 45 "Carregar script de arquivo..." 46 "Intervalo script de disparo (.1s)" 47 "Script atual" 48 "Parametros do script" 49 "Definicões de Visual" 50 "Idioma..." 51 "Codificacao de caracteres" 52 "Fonte do menu..." 53 "Cores" 54 "Texto OSD" 55 "Plano de fundo OSD" 56 "Histograma" 57 "Plano de fundo Histograma" 58 "Borda do Histograma" 59 "Marcacoes EXP histograma" 60 "Subexposicao zebra" 61 "Superexposicao zebra" 62 "Icone bateria" 63 "Texto Menu" 64 "Plano de fundo do menu" 65 "Texto do leitor de textos" 66 "Cor de fundo leitor de textos" 67 "Miscelanea" 68 "Navegador de arquivos" 69 "Calendario" 70 "Leitor de textos" 71 "Jogos" 72 "Luz e flash" 73 "Exibe tela inicial" 74 "Botoes zoom p/ foco manual" 75 "Botao modo " 76 "Desenhar paleta de cores" 77 "Exibe info. compilacao" 78 "Exibe info. memoria" 79 "Depuracao" 80 "Depura dados da tela" 81 "Pagina PropCaseParamsData" 82 "Exibe outros valores" 83 "Navegador da memoria" 84 "Depurar - pressionar ALT +/-" 85 "Fazer cartao inicializavel..." 86 "Bateria" 87 "Voltagem MAX (mV)" 88 "Voltagem MIN (mV)" 89 "Incremento (ON=25, OFF=1mV)" 90 "Exibe porcentual" 91 "Exibe voltagem" 92 "Exibe icone" 93 "Leitor de textos" 94 "Abre arquivo..." 95 "Abre ultimo arquivo aberto" 96 "Escolha fonte" 97 "Pagina de codigo" 98 "Quebra de palavras" 99 "Habilita rolagem automatica" 100 "Intervalo rol. auto. (sec)" 101 "Jogos" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Reinicia opcões ***" 105 "Tem certeza que deseja\nvoltar ao padrao?" 106 "*** Informacões de compilacao ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nData: %s\nHora: %s\nCamera: %s\nVer FW: %s" 108 "*** Informacões de memoria ***" 109 "Memoria livre: %d bytes\nTamanho CHDK: %d bytes\nCarregado em: 0x%X" 110 "*** Informacao ***" 111 "Mude sua camera \npara modo de Exibicao\ne tente de novo. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Navegador de arquivos" 113 "Escolha arquivo - script" 114 "Escolha arquivo - texto" 115 "Escolha arquivo - fonte" 116 "Escolha arquivo - idioma" // for calendar 117 "Janeiro" 118 "Fevereiro" 119 "Marco" 120 "Abril" 121 "Maio" 122 "Junho" 123 "Julho 124 "Agosto" 125 "Setembro" 126 "Outubro" 127 "Novembro" 128 "Dezembro" 129 "Seg" 130 "Ter" 131 "Qua" 132 "Qui" 133 "Sex" 134 "Sab" 135 "Dom" 136 "Hoje:" // messagebox buttons 137 "OK" 138 "Sim" 139 "Nao" 140 "Cancelar" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histograma" 142 "Calculadora DoF" 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "Valores diversos" 145 "Icone bateria" 146 "Texto bateria" 147 "Relogio" // palette 148 "Pressione SET para exibir uma cor especifica" 149 " Pressione MENU para sair " 150 "Cor" 151 "Use %s para selecionar a cor" // reversi 152 "*** Resultados do Jogo ***" 153 "Voce ganhou! :)" 154 "Voce perdeu. :(" 155 "Empatados! :/" 156 "*** Movimento errado ***" 157 "Voce nao pode colocar ai." 158 "Esta celula nao esta vazia!" 159 "Movimento: Voce " 160 "Movimento: Computador" 161 " Fim de Jogo " 162 " Branco Preto " 163 "*** Sobre ***" // sokoban 164 " Nivel" 165 " Movimentos" 166 "*** Terminado ***" 167 "Sim!\n Voce conseguiu! " // console 168 "*** INICIADO ***" 169 "*** INTERROMPIDO ***" 170 "*** FINALIZADO ***" // file browser 171 "*** Apagar diretorio ***" 172 "Tem certeza que deseja\napagar TODOS\nos arquivos no diretorio selecionado?" 173 "*** Apagar arquivo ***" 174 "Tem certeza de que deseja apagar\no arquivo selecionado?" // benchmark 175 "Teste de Desempenho" 176 "Calculando..." 177 "Desempenho -- Pressione SET para iniciar" 178 "Tela" 179 "Escrita :" 180 "Leitura :" 181 "Memoria" 182 "Cartao de memoria" 183 "Escrita (RAW) :" 184 "Escrita (MEM) :" 185 "Escrita (64k) :" 186 "Leitura (64k) :" 187 "Desabilita desligamento LCD" 188 "Corta" 189 "Copia" 190 "Cola" 191 "Apaga" 192 "Inverte selecao" 193 "*** Corta arquivos ***" 194 "Tem certeza que deseja cortar\n%d arquivos selecionados\nde %s/?" 195 "*** Copia arquivos ***" 196 "Tem certeza que deseja copiar\n%d arquivos selecionados\nde %s/?" 197 "*** Apaga arquivos ***" 198 "Tem certeza de que deseja apagar\n%d arquivos selecionados?" 199 "Aguarde..." 200 "Exibe linhas de grade" 201 "Le grade a partir de arquivo..." 202 "Linhas de grade" 203 "Definicoes de grade" 204 "Escolha arquivo - grade" 205 "Grade atual" 206 "Subtracao de quadro escuro" 207 "Sobrescrever cores da grade" 208 "Cor da linha" 209 "Cor do preenchimento" 210 "Calculadora DoF" 211 "Calculadora DoF" 212 "Dist. objeto - limite proximo" 213 "Use dist. objeto - EXIF (PC65)" 214 "Exibe dist. objeto - diversos" 215 "Exibe limite proximo - diversos" 216 "Exibe limite longo - diversos" 217 "Exibe dist. hiperfocal - diversos" 218 "Exibe prof. de campo - diversos" 219 "Valores diversos" 220 "Valores diversos" 221 "Exibe em modo de revisao" 222 "Exibe zoom" 223 "Exibe abertura 'real'" 224 "Exibe ISO 'real'" 225 "Exibe ISO 'virtual'" 226 "Exibe so ISO em modo AutoISO" 227 "Exibe exposicao (Ve=Tv+Av)" 228 "Exibe Ve medido (Vb+Sv)" 229 "Exibe brilho (Vb)" 230 "Exibe Vb medido" 231 "Exibe superexp. (s/ flash)" 232 "Exibe luminancia da cena" 233 "Parametros de video" 234 "Parametros de video" 235 "Modo de video" 236 "Bitrate do video" 237 "Qualidade do video" 238 "Operacoes extra foto" 239 "Operacoes extra foto" 240 "Sobrepoe velocidade" 241 " Fator" 242 "Sobrepoe abertura" 243 "Sobrepoe ISO" 244 " Fator" 245 "Sobrepoe dist. objeto" 246 " Fator (mm)" 247 "Bracketing em modo continuo" 248 "Bracketing em modo continuo" 249 "Valor TV - bracketing" 250 "Valor AV - bracketing" 251 "Valor ISO - bracketing" 252 " Fator" 253 "Bracket p/ dist. objeto (MF)" 254 " Fator (mm)" 255 "Tipo de bracketing" 256 "Autoinicializacao" 257 "Habilita controle remoto" 258 "Controle de exposicao (sem flash)" 259 "Controle de exposicao (sem flash)" 260 "Recalcula exposicao" 261 "Ordem recalculo da exposicao - TV" 262 "Ordem recalculo da exposicao - AV" 263 "Ordem recalculo da exposicao - ISO" 264 "Reinicia valores ao ligar" 265 "Exibe valores de superexposicao da Canon" 266 "Desenvolvimento RAW" 267 "Por favor coloque a camera \nem modo de gravacao e tire\numa foto." 268 "Escolha arquivo RAW" 269 "Soma RAW" 270 "Media RAW" 271 "Nao ha memoria suficiente no cartao:\n%dM necessario, %dM disponivel." 272 "Exibe OSD - modo de revisao" 273 "Inicia lista de tarefas" 274 "Distancia da lente ao objeto" 275 "Limpa valores bracketing a ligar" 276 "Cria cartao com 2 particões" 277 "Troca particões" 278 "Isto DESTRUIRÁ TODA INFORMAÇAO\nno cartao. Continua?" 279 "Este cartao tem uma única particao." 280 "Erro" 281 "Aviso" 282 "Informacao" 283 "RGB zebra (so superexposicao)" 284 "Estado do filtro ND" 285 "Exibe grade histograma Ev" 286 "Aviso - OSD" 287 "Aviso - OSD (fundo)" 288 "Cor - icone espaco restante" 289 "Exibe icone espaco no cartao" 290 "Espaco restante" 291 "Exibe espaco cartao (%)" 292 "Exibe espaco cartao (Mb)" 293 "Texto espaco arquivo" 294 " Exibe foto RAW de sobra" 295 "RAW de sobra" 296 "Exibe estado do RAW" 297 "Exibe valores em video" 298 "Tipo de vel. do obturador" 299 "Habilita menu do usuario" 300 "Menu do usuario" 302 " Escala lente adapt. 100=1x" 303 "Exibe barra de espaco" 304 " Tamanho na tela" 305 " Largura/Altura" 306 " Limite em porcentual" 307 " Limite em MB" 308 "Unidade de aviso" 309 " Limite do aviso" 310 "Habilita zoom otico" 311 "Relogio" 312 "Definicoes do relogio" 313 "Formato do relogio" 314 "Cor de fundo - espaco restante" 315 "Indicador do relogio em 12h" 316 "Exibe 1/2 pressao obturador" 317 "Definicoes exibicao RAW" 318 "RAW" 319 "Definicoes - exibicao de arquivos" 320 "Espaco no cartao" 321 "AutoISO customizado" 322 "AutoISO customizado" 323 "Habilita AutoISO customizado" 324 "Velocidade minima obturador" 325 "Fator do usuario (1/FL/fator)" 326 "Fator IS (Tv*fator)" 327 "ISO Maximo - HI (x10)" 328 "ISO Maximo - AUTO (x10)" 329 "ISO Minimo (x10)" 330 "Cor do titulo do menu" 331 "Cor de fundo do titulo do menu" 332 "Cor do texto do cursor" 333 "Cor de fundo do cursor" 334 "Centra menu" 335 "Mudez durante a ampliacao" 336 "Remove pixels ruins" 337 "Off" 338 "Media" 339 "Conversao de RAW" 340 "Sobrepoe" 341 "Sobrepoe fundo" 342 "Desliga sobreposicao" 343 " Inclui AutoISO e Bracketing?" 344 " Esconde?" 345 "Desliga enquanto grava video?" 346 "Exibe tempo de sobra video?" 347 " Taxa atualizacao (~seg)" 348 "Tempo de sobra do video" 349 "Limpa param. de video ao ligar?" 350 "Habilita modo rapido de Ev?" 351 " Tamanho do passo (1 EV)?" 352 "Correcao de Ev" 353 "Voce tem certeza que quer apagar \nTODOS os arquivos RAW sem o diretorio\nDCIM JPG correspondente?" 354 "Voce tem certeza que quer apagar \nTODOS os arquivos RAW sem o diretorio\nJPG correspondente?" 355 "Voce tem certeza que quer apagar \narquivos RAW sem o diretorio JPG\n correspondente (excluidos\n os marcados)?" 356 "Limpa caracteristica RAW \nnao se aplica a esse item" 357 "*** Limpa arquivos RAW ***" 358 "Limpa RAW" 359 "Menu do usuario como root" 360 "Fonte - simbolos" 361 "Escolha arquivo - simbolos" 362 "Habilita simbolos" 363 "Cor dos simbolos" 364 "Cor de fundo dos simbolos" 365 "Curvas customizadas" 366 "Curvas customizadas" 367 "Le perfil da curva..." 368 "Habilita curva" 369 "Escolha arquivo da curva" 370 "Superposicao de borda" 371 "Superposicao de borda" 372 "Habilita superposicao de borda" 373 "Limite superposicao de borda" 374 "Cor da superposicao de borda" 375 "Parametros - Remoto" 376 "Parametros - Remoto" 377 "Habilita Remoto sincronizado" 378 "Habilita Sincronismo" 379 "Habilita Atraso sincronismo" 380 "Atraso sinc. 0,1ms" 381 "Atraso sinc. 0,1s" 382 "Autofoco" 383 "Le valores padrao para parametros" 384 "Ajusta parametros" 385 "Desliga RAW em Esportes" 386 "Desliga RAW em modo Burst" 387 "Desliga RAW em Bracketing (EV)" 388 "Desliga RAW no Timer" 389 "Excecoes" 390 "Menu - excecoes - RAW" 391 "Avisa quando houver excecao?" 392 "Autoseleciona 1a entrada no menu" 393 "Tempo esgotado (0,1s)" 394 "Remoto sincronizavel" 395 "Controle rapido do video?" 396 "Temperatura" 397 "Exibe temperatura?" 398 "Controle de qualidade do video?" 399 "Habilita Zoom remoto" 400 "Tempo do zoom (0,1s)" 401 "Som ao ligar" 402 "Subtrai prefixo RAW" 403 "Subtrai extensao RAW" 404 "Subtrai val. escuro entrada" 405 "Subtrai val. escuro saida" 406 "a partir de" 407 "...%d mais arquivos" 408 "Subtrai" 409 "Subtrai dos marcados" 410 "Salva parametros" 411 "Ver video Ev" 412 " Valor sobreposto de zoom" 413 "Zoom sobreposto" 414 " Limpa ao iniciar" 415 "Adiciona sufixo RAW" 416 " em Fahrenheit" 417 "Le superposicao de borda" 418 "Salva superposicao de borda" 419 "Habilita em modo exibicao" 421 "Le e ajusta zoom" 422 "Trava superposicao de borda" 423 "Sinc. flash com cortina de tras" 424 "Formato DNG" 425 "Buffer RAW em cache" 426 "Nao consegue ler CHDK/badpixel.bin\nUse \nbadpixel.bin 1o" 427 "Exibe tempo - gravacao RAW" 428 "Conecte 4" 429 "Oponente:" 430 "Humano" 431 "Jogador 1 venceu o jogo" 432 "Jogador 1 venceu o jogo" 433 "Venci voce" 434 "O jogo terminou sem vencedores" 435 "Desliga RAW na superp. de bordas" 436 "Desliga RAW no modo automatico" 437 " SOMENTE em video" 438 " Potencia do flash" 439 "Extensao do arquivo 'DNG'" 440 "DNG visivel via USB" 441 "Jogo da memoria" 442 "Cores disponiveis" 443 "no lugar certo" 444 "cor em resposta" 445 "CORRETO :-)" 446 "FIM DE JOGO" 447 "<--> escolha coluna" 448 "ACIMAABAIXO escolha cor" 449 "SET proxima linha" 450 "SEM CORES DUPLICADAS" 451 "Reseta arquivos" 452 "Reinicie a camera..." 453 "Force flash manual" 454 "Sobrepoe qualidade" 455 "Reinicia Lua se houver erro" 456 "Filtra bordas" 457 "Sempre exibe" 458 " Sobreposicao panoramica (%)" 459 "Cria badpixel.bin" 460 "Voce precisa estar no modo gravacao\n para essa operacao." 461 "%s desligado na compilacao" 462 "Sobreposicao da tela de toque" 463 "Controles de video AE" 464 "Botoes de atalho no modo " 465 "Informacoes -USB" 466 "Exibe informacoes USB" 467 "Salva log de crash da ROM" 468 "ERRO: SystemEventInit e System.Create falharam" 469 "Log de crash da ROM nao puderams ser salvos" 470 "Log de crash da ROM salvos em ROMLOG.LOG" 471 "Tipo de alternancia" 472 "Modo de controle" 473 "Opcoes" 474 "Ajustes - caixa de texto" 475 "Caracteres - caixa de texto" 476 "Mais ->" 477 "Crie diretorio" 478 "Renomeie" 479 "Entre nome do diretorio:" 480 "Entre novo nome do arquivo:" 481 "Remove diretorio" 482 "Curva customizada atual" 483 "Tetris" 484 "Mostra numero da particao" 485 "Video sem o limite" 486 "Sensor pode aquecer durante gravacoes longas!" //GPS Anfang--------------------------------- 487 "Configuracoes - GPS" 488 "Mostre navegacao" 489 "Mostre bussola" 490 "Mostre coordenadas geograficas" 491 "Mostre altitude" 492 "Salva waypoint em cada JPG" 493 "GPX Trilha - Intervalo de tempo s" 494 "GPX Gravacao de trilha Inicio" 495 "GPX Gravacao de trilha Parada" 496 "Sai exibindo bussola" 497 "Sai exibindo navegacao" 498 "Tempo de espera por sinal do GPS s" 499 "Bussola - Intervalo de amostragem s" 500 "Navegacao - Intervalo de amostragem s" 501 "Tempo p/ mudar p/ modo de exibicao s" 502 "Tempo p/ desativar luz de fundo s" 503 "Configuracoes comuns" 504 "Intervalo de amostragem ate receber sinal.s" 505 "Atenuacao da bussola 1-40" 506 "Registro - Configuracoes" 507 "Marcacao - Configuracoes" 508 "Navegacao - Configuracoes" 509 "Desliga qdo bateria atingir nivel 0-99%" 510 "Marcacao atrasada - frase curta" 511 "0 - 2D-3D Fix" 512 "Pisca LED enquanto faz marcacao atrasada" 513 "Muda para modo de exibicao" 514 "Luz de fundo desligamento" 515 "Muda para modo de exibicao" 516 "Luz de fundo desligamento" 517 "Tempo p/ mudar p/ modo de exibicao s" 518 "Tempo p/ desativar luz de fundo s" 519 "Mostre status do GPS" 520 "Alerta quando bateria estiver baixa" 521 "Ajuste posicao como localizacao de casa" 522 "Leve-me para casa Inicio" 523 "Ajuste posicao como fuso horario atual" 524 "Mostre simbolo - gravacao - trilha" 525 "Leve-me para casa Fim" 526 "Verifica mudanca de fuso horario" 527 "Alertas sonoros on/off" 528 "GPS - CHDK on/off" 529 "Sem GPS!" 530 "Fuso horario mudou!" 531 "Bateria abaixo do limite!" 532 "Camera desligara em %02d segundos!" 533 "Desligamento automatico cancelado!" 534 "Camera esperara pelo GPS por %01d:%02d" 535 "Navegacao p/ casa n e possivel." 536 "N e possivel navegar ate a foto: %s!" 537 "Distancia: = %i m" 538 "Duracao: = %i:%i:%i" 539 "Passo: = %s km/h" 540 "Direcao: = %i°" 541 "Destino: = %i°" 542 "Navegacao ate foto: %s iniciada" 543 "Latitude=%s - Longitude=%s " 544 "Faltam = %i°" 545 "Navegacao p/ casa iniciada" //GPS Ende----------------------------------------- 546 "2a alternativa min obturador" 547 "2a alternativa max ISO (x10)" 548 "Compensacao superexposicao de dia" 549 "Compensa se superexposicao >= x%" 550 "P/ cancelar metade" 551 "Habilita inicio do script" 552 "Desabilita botao assistencia zoom" 553 "Versao DNG" Portuguese(Brazil)